The Last Night
by April Rane
Summary: Different POVs on the night Lily and James died... UPDATED 80405 Late again Harry has a disturbing dream... RR, por favor.
1. Lily's POV

You're looking out of the window while I rock your son in my arms.  You seem nervous.  I don't want to admit it, but I am, too.  We haven't heard from Peter in a week.  I wonder if Sirius was wrong?  I ask you what's wrong.  You say it's nothing.  You kiss me gently, smile, and tell me it's going to be alright.  You lean to kiss me again.

There's a crunching of gravel outside.  You straighten suddenly and go to look out of the window.  Your face goes bloodless and I know in an instant:  Peter was the traitor.  Not Remus.  Not Sirius.

I hear you telling me to grab the baby and run.  Oh, God.  It's happening.  He's really here.  I'm running, I hear his laughter.  As the door to the nursery closes behind me, I hear you screaming.  Oh, my God…  No.  No!  James!  James?

He's coming.  He's coming up the hall!  James?  Help me, please!  Tell me what to do.  I'll protect Harry, I promise.  Oh, God.  He's here.  He's in this room!  He wants Harry.  No.  No!  Please, don't hurt him.  He's only a baby!  Oh, God, this man _killed James!  Please, not Harry.  No, no!  Kill me!  Please, just don't hurt my Harry, he's only a baby!  He's raising his wand.  I'm coming, James.  He's going to kill me, too!  I scream.  There's a green light.  I can't breathe…_

I'm coming, James.  Wait for me, James, I'm coming… 

_a/n  Wrote this about a year ago, and I just now got it up.  I might write a second part to it, from James's point of view, Harry's, and then one where Sirius comes and finds them.  R/R if you like it, and I'll put up more.  Love ya!_


	2. James's POV

_a/n  Well, I'm going to guess that you liked it, because I got several reviews right away.  That motivates me.  *hinthint*  Love you all veryveryveryvery mucho, this is one happy college student!  Peace out!_

**No 2-James's Point of View**

Something's wrong.  I can tell.  Peter was supposed to be here hours ago.  Sirius is supposed to check up on him tonight, I hope he's alright.  I hope nothing bad has happened to him…

Look at Lily.  My Lily, holding my son.  I still can't believe it.  I'm a father!  She's so pretty.  And he's so beautiful.  I have got to be the luckiest man alive…

That's right, James.  Think about good things, think about Lily and Harry, not him.  He's the last thing I need to be thinking about…

But why shouldn't I be worried?  That… that _man… wants to kill my family.  _My _family.  Well, he's going to have a hell of a time getting through me.  Where can Peter __be?_

Something must have happened.  What if Voldemort found out about him?  No, he couldn't.  Unless…  Unless it's been Peter all along…  No, it can't be.  Peter Pettigrew?  A death eater?  That boy can't even tie his own shoes.  Oh, well, we love him anyway.

I think Lily knows something's wrong.  She can see it all over my face, I guess.  Worry lines; I'm aging twice as fast as I normally would!  Oh, Lily.  Don't worry.  I'm sure it can't be anything serious.  Give her a kiss, make her feel better…

I think I hear him…  No, that's not Peter…  Oh, dear God…  He's here…  He's at the house…  Try and kill my family, you bastard, I dare you.  I dare you!  You'll have to get through me first…

What am I thinking?  Oh, God, I'm going to die…  I'm going to die tonight, and there's not a thing I can do about it…  Jesus, Lily, get out of here!  Take Harry!  Run!  I'll give you the time to run, but for God's sake, run!  Get out!

Okay, think James.  Think!  Hell, no amount of thinking's going to…

He's in the room.  He's raising his wand.  I'm going to die…  There's a green light.

What happened?

Where am I?

I hear Lily's voice.  "Wait, James, I'm coming…"

Oh, my God.  We died.


	3. Voldemort's POV

_a/n  This is the third in this little… ah… what shall we call it, a series kind of thing?  Well, anyway, someone suggested Voldemort's POV, and I thought that sounded kind of fun.  This was kind of a challenge to write.  It's harder than you'd think to write from the point of view of a very evil person.  I did my best on this one, and I hope you like it._

**POV #3--Voldemort**

Sometimes I wonder why I mess with these fools.  Fools like this weakling, Wormtail.  Ah, but he does have his uses.  Due to him, and to the stupidity of James Potter, I can kill them all.  I do so love the sweet taste of victory.

Now, to Apperate, or to walk…  I think I shall walk, and give myself more time to relish in the feeling of pre-victory.  Soon, James, Lily, and their little bastard Harry will all be dead.  I wonder.  Shall I make them all suffer first?  Perhaps I will torture them first…  But why prolong the process when I want so badly for their lives to be extinguished with a mere curse?  A curse brought about by their own stupidity?

How unfortunate for them that they did not to use Black for their Secret-Keeper.  But ever so fortunate for me!  Their deaths are brought about by their own faults!  Use the weakling, he said!  No one will ever suspect him!  Ha!  But poor Potter, so _biased_ of werewolves.  Thinking the traitor was Lupin.  Ha!  As though I would allow a werewolf to be a death eater.  A mere animal is nowhere near worthy of the exceptionally great honor of holding the title of death eater.

Ah-ha!  I approach the house.  Victory is so near I can taste it.  And I do so love the taste of victory.  James Potter is looking out of his window in fear as he hears me approach.  Ah, yes, Potter, try to escape from me.  It cannot be done!  I can hear him, yelling for his wife to run.  Oh, James, don't you know that locking the door will not help you to hide from me?  A simple charm will let me in, you know.

A simple curse, and he falls.  I laugh, victorious once again, as he falls, dead, to the floor.  I kick his body out of the way and walk through the house to the nursery, where Lily Potter hides with the boy.  She has locked the door, as well.  My, my, my, when will these Potters learn?

Once again, I burst through the door.  She is inside, her back to me.  She turns around, begging me not to kill her son, but to kill her instead.  She begs me to show mercy.  Mercy?  I know nothing of mercy, woman!  How foolish of you to waste your last moments alive, begging for mercy of a divine man who knows nothing of mercy.  With my curse, she too falls dead to the floor.

All that is left is the wee baby boy.  How cute.  Big green eyes and a messy mop of black hair.  Perhaps I shouldn't kill him; perhaps I should train him in the ways of evil…  Make him my true heir…

What am I thinking?  He is the spawn of James and Lily Potter!  He will die and join his parents.  I raise my wand for the strike, laughing again.  I say the words of my curse…

What is happening?  Why am I in so much pain?  The woman!  I killed her, and she protected her son in death!

But…  I am not dead…  Something must have gone right with my immortality spells…  Even in defeat, I find victory.  But mark my word, I will avenge the loss of my power.  Harry Potter must die…

_a/n  Well, what'd you think?  R/R, gimmie any and all criticism; I really like constructive criticism, it gives me something to work with.  Thanks to Lucia Dreams for the idea for this POV, it was very interesting.  Thanks!_


	4. Sirius's POV

_a/n  Once again, thanks for all your reviews.  They really keep me going.  The last chapter, I suppose, needs some explanation.  To the world, Voldemort appears calm and cool.  But there's got to be an insane root to his evil, kind of like Sadaam Hussein (and please, no political comments).  That's just my opinion on it, but I was very glad to hear all of yours.  Thank you very much!_

_Next up, I'd like to thank Julie, just for being cool, the good ol' Singin Spyder for being so patient with me, even though we both know I take forever to get anything done.  Love ya!_

**POV #4—Sirius**

God, I miss being a kid.  There were no worries when I was a kid; no cares.  Now, I'm in my twenties, not married, sitting on my ass, and worrying about my best friends.  And thinking one of my friends is a spy for the dark side.  This really does suck.  I wish I could just erase the past few years; go back, act like none of this ever happened.  Start over, fresh and new.  But no.  We have to be hiding like cowards so that we don't get killed.

What time is it? I wonder if it's time to go check on Peter yet.  I really gotta worry about that kid.  Sometimes I think he's going to get himself killed.  Well, maybe not killed, but splinched.  Well, I guess it's about time to head on over there, see how good old Peter's doing.

I head out the door to my motorbike.  God, I love this thing.  It's so much fun!  Makes me feel like a giddy little boy.  I hop on and kick the engine to life.  The night is clear and chilly.  A fog is starting to gather as I fly over Peter's village.  There's his house, but there's something… wrong… with it.  None of the lights are on:  he's supposed to be home.  Maybe he's just got the lights off.  Yeah.  That's all.  But still…

The door's opened a little bit when I pull up.  He's not home.  Oh, dear God.  Sweet Jesus, no.  It wasn't Remus.  It was Peter.  That lying scum!  The cheating bastard!  I'll kill him, I swear.  I'm going to go find him…

I'm flying over empty streets to get to where Lily and James are living.  Please, God, don't let me be to late.  Please…  Oh, God, I can see the house.  It's in ruins.  There's someone outside, though…  Hagrid?  What's Hagrid doing here?  What's he holding…

Harry.  He's got Harry.  Harry's alive.  But Lily and James…  They're dead.  Gone.  My best friends in the world.  Gone.  But I can still take care of Harry.  I ask Hagrid for Harry, but he says Harry's going to stay with his aunt and uncle.  But that doesn't make any sense.  I'm his godfather, I'm _supposed to take care of him, not those sad excuses for relatives he's got.  Give him to me, I can take care of him.  Why doesn't Dumbledore trust me to take care of him?..._

Well, at least take my motorcycle.  It's not as though I'm going to need it, where I'm going.  Hagrid climbs on with Harry and I watch as they fly away.  I turn around and look up the street.  Peter.  How could you do this?  No matter.  You'd best run and hide, Peter.  Because if I find you before the ministry, you're finished…


	5. Peter's POV

_a/n  I think somewhere at some point I promised a POV from Harry.  However, that is the reason this took so long to get up.  I couldn't write a POV for Harry; ever tried to think like a one-year-old?  It's very difficult!  So I hope no one's mad at me for that.  Anyway, I'd like to thank BastsCleopatra for the idea for this next one.  It's not one I would have thought of on my own.  If anyone has any requests for someone they would like to see a POV from (or any suggestions on how to write the POV of a baby), please drop me a line or leave a review.  You will be noticed for your efforts!  Thanks a lot!  Love you all!_

_--April_

**POV #5—Peter**

What a night tonight will be.  Not only is it Halloween, but it is the night of the Potters' deaths.  Finally!  I will finally be able to have James dead.  I'll pay him back for being mean to me in school.  For being smarter than me.  For being better looking than me, better at Quidditch, better with girls, better with Lily…

Sirius will be here to check on me tonight, he said.  He's worried about my safety, he said.  He's not worried about me.  He's worried that someone might try to get the secret from me.  Too bad I've already given it to my Master.  But what if he's suspicious?  What if he knows?  Oh, I'd hate to think what he'd do to me if he found out.  He'd kill me!  But never mind that.  My Master will care for me.

Still.  Better safe than sorry.  I'll just pack a bag and make a run for it.  And if he catches me, I'll put the blame on me.  After all, everyone will think that he's the Secret Keeper; Lily and James didn't even tell Professor Dumbledore about it being me.

Dumbledore.  What a fool Dumbledore is.  Old, meddlesome fool.  He's the only reason that the Master isn't in full power.  If Dumbledore were gone, my Master would rule the world!

There.  All packed and ready to go.  Should I lock the door?  No.  What's the point?  Sirius is expecting it to be unlocked so he can come right in.  Stupid Sirius.  He's just as bad as James.  Smart, handsome, athletic, popular.  Bastard.  If my plan goes accordingly, though, then the dog will have his day.

I think I may have left the door open a bit.  No time to go back and check.  I have to run away.  Walk down the road, as far as I can.  I wish I could Apperate.  Too bad I couldn't get my license.  And I haven't got a broomstick because I can't stay on one.  And there's no floo powder so that no one can get in the fireplace to interrogate me.  As if they would, anyway.

I walk for hours.  I think I may be out of danger; Sirius would have caught me by now.  It's early morning, and there's talk that my Master is dead.  But he can't be dead!  He's the Master.  The Master cannot die.  He is too powerful to have died…

It's him.  It's Sirius.  Alright; let operation Sirius commence.  There's a small crowd of Muggles gathering as I scream at Sirius that he's killed Lily and James.  I slip my wand out of my bag and put it behind my back where no one can see it.  I keep screaming, crying, until I set off an explosion from my wand and cut off my finger just as Sirius pulls his wand.  I transform in the flash of light; no one but Sirius can see me.  I will go find a family to live with until my Master returns.  As I slip into the sewer with the other rats, I can hear someone laughing.

Sirius is laughing.  Laugh now, Sirius.  And have fun in Azkaban…


	6. Snape's POV

_a/n  Well, here we are again.  Another POV suggested by YOU; the readers!  (My, my, wasn't that a terrific inspirational speech?)  Really, though, this is another one I wouldn't have thought of on my own steam; I was starting to run out of ideas when this one popped up.  As always, reviews are mucho appreciated; this chapter is yet more proof that I do read my reviews.  As a matter of fact, they come straight to my inbox at Yahoo!  Thanks a lot to Rosanna for this one; you're my new hero, girl.  Like I said, I couldn't have thought of this one on my own._

_Also, this POV is dedicated to Elisa and Lindsey; bless you both.  You will be missed.  Peace out._

_--April_

**POV #6—Snape**

It's Halloween.  The night when evil demons, such as _him, come out to play.  I know I'm not pledged to… _him_… anymore.  I have a new job.  I'm a Potions Master at a school.  But still…  What must he be doing tonight?_

The last time we were all together, and I was spying, I heard him say something to Malfoy about…  What was it?  Something about Potter.  I almost wish I hadn't told Dumbledore, but I had to.  I owe it to him.  I was a Death Eater.  I should be in Azkaban, and yet Dumbledore gave me the chance to turn it all around.  I have a good job and a better life.  Voldemort may think I'm his spy, but I'm not.  Sick, stupid bastard.  Why was I ever compelled to follow him.

What was I thinking?  Ah, yes.  It was something about Potter.  Something about his "time being near."  I'm not trying to be compassionate, but I do owe Potter a favor.  I wish I didn't.  I wouldn't, if it hadn't been for that stupid prick, Sirius Black.

Black.  Potter's other half.  I almost wonder who Potter loves more; his wife, or his friend.  God, how I loath him.  He will, of course, be the Potters' Secret Keeper; as if Potter would choose anyone else.  He wouldn't even trust Dumbledore to do it.  No, Black would _never betray him.  Black is a good man.  He only comes from a family of pure-blooded Dark Wizards._

Forget about it, Severus.  Pull yourself together; the feast will be starting soon.  Can't let the students see you looking anything but cantankerous.  Need to finish grading these tests first, though.  This is pathetic.  These have got to be the worst scores…

Dumbledore is in my office.  What does he need?  He is saying something about Potter; Potter being dead.  Dead?  James Potter and Lily Evans are dead.  Murdered.  But… I don't understand.  Their son is alive.  The Dark Lord is gone, but the child lives?  How can this be?  I'm not complaining that the Dark Lord is gone, but I just don't understand it.  I can't grasp it.  Potter and his wife are dead.  Their child is alive.  The Dark Lord is vanished.  How?

The child is alive…

Damn my unpaid debt to James Potter.  His child lives…

Shit.

_a/n  Well, that was interesting.  Any more ideas, PLEASE give them to me.  It may take time to get them actually written, but oh, well._

_Also, I've had an idea of my own, but I'm not really sure how to run with it.  I was thinking of doing Lupin's POV, but I don't know what I'd put down.  Any suggestions on that would be helpful, as well.  Thanks a bunch in advance._


	7. Remus's POV

_a/n  Once again, you guys really love me.  Not only did you review and say what you liked (and cantankerous really is a great word), you gave me more ideas!!  Jewels and Rosanna suggested this one, and I'd like to thank them both.  Also, thanks to everyone who has ever left a review; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!  As always, thanks to Lazarus for genereally yelling at me to write more and reading all of my pointless shit.  If you like my pointless shit, head over to Fictionpress.net and read some of the stuff I've got there.  Behave, if ya know how.  Peace out!_

_Love ya, love me,_

_April_

**POV #7—Remus Lupin**

I have _never_ in my life, as far back as I can remember, been this tired!  This is ridiculous.  I hate months with blue moons.  It's double the trouble.  Still, though, this month's been bad.  I suppose it's the stress.  There's just so much going on.  All of us going into hiding, Sirius having to become Lily and James's Secret Keeper.  Not that I doubt his abilities in doing so.  I know he'll never speak a word to anyone about where they are.  It's just that I've never seen Sirius be so… well… serious before.  Now there's a laugh; Sirius, serious.  I suppose it's not so funny, though.

I hate this.  I can't even walk out the door without fear of being struck down.  And I really don't want to go out tonight.  I hate Halloween.  People thinking it's funny to go egg the werewolf's house, make him suffer even more.  As if I don't already hate what I am.  At least I have good friends who can accept that and still see the person that I am.  James, Sirius, and Peter; who could ask for better, more loyal friends?

I can still remember the day they confronted me about what I am.  I was so scared they'd desert me.  The looks on their faces, as if someone had died.  But then Sirius said that they'd find something, some way, to make it easier for me.  They did, too.  They could be arrested!  You can't get more loyal, better friends than that; willing to give up their freedom for my happiness, just to make my pain easier to deal with.

Oh, God.  There's someone at the door.  I need something; where's my wand?  Maybe I'm just being paranoid--  Wait.  Oh, thank God.  It's just Dumbledore.  He looks so grave, though.  I hope nothing's wrong.  Nothing's wrong.  Is it?

No…  It can't be.  I can't hear right.  I'm just tired; I need sleep.  I _can't_ be hearing this right.  Sirius…  He would have had to betray…  Lily and James are dead.  Lily and James are dead.  Lily and James…

Someone's knocking on my door.  What's going on?  It's daylight outside.  I suppose I must have dozed off.  Maybe it was all a dream.

Tonks is at my door.  Sirius's cousin…  No.  It was a dream.  But she's crying.  I've never seen Tonks cry before.  Something is very wrong here.  She's saying something about Sirius being sent to Azkaban and—it wasn't a dream.  It really happened.  Lily and James… and now Peter, too?  Sirius killed Peter.  And he as good as killed Lily and James.  I can't stand.  I need to sit.  I slump to the floor against the wall.  A moment later I feel arms around me…  Tonks.  At least I have someone who knows how this feels.  Lily and James and Peter are dead.  Sirius is in Azkaban.  I am alone…

_a/n  Okay, I have to admit, I love Tonks and Lupin.  I'm thinking about writing a fic for them, I love them so much.  Had to put in a bit of fluffiness there.  Again, reviews would be much appreciated, especially more ideas for me.  The more you give, the more/faster I write.  Also, I will shortly be in the process of moving, so my normally slow writing speed will become even slower.  I'm very, very sorry.  I love you all!  Peace out!_


	8. Dumbledore's POV

_a/n  Omigoodnessgosh!  This took forever to get up, and I'm really sorry.  I've been trying to write up papers for my different classes (you try doing my English classes; it's a pain!).  Anyway, this one is kind of a popular demand thing.  I've had a couple requests for Dumbledore's POV, and I'm going to give it my best shot.  This chapter is once again to Lindsey and Elisa; I think about them every time I write this now, because, just like Lily and James, their suddenly not being there was a shock to us all.  God bless._

_--April_

**POV #8—Dumbledore**

I don't believe I've ever been so exhausted in all my years, and so many years they have been.  I feel so old, suddenly; as if I've seen too much all at once.  There are murmurs of lies within the Order of Phoenix; deceit and betrayal.  I fear that it all falls to young Sirius, although James and Lily trust him explicitly.  I can only pray that they were right in making him the Secret Keeper.

What am I thinking?  It's Sirius Black, for heaven's sake!  A comedic and trustworthy young lad if ever there was one.  I can still remember clearly when he was in school here.  Always raising a ruckus wherever he went, friends and admirers following him constantly.  He, James, Remus, and Peter constantly being sent to my office.  How I miss those carefree days before this darkness fell when all I had to worry about were mischievous students.

Although, in a way, I suppose that's all it is now; a student of mine gone bad.  Where did I go wrong with him?  Tom seemed to show such talent, but there was always that hint of darkness in his aura.  Perhaps it's merely the result of his marred childhood.  It could be, though, that he was my failure.  With more guidance from me, he may have turned out much better.  But I was merely a teacher who ignored the tell-tale signs of upset and malevolence, like so many.  How could we be so foolish to think—

Oh, for heaven's sake.  _Another_ message; probably more complaints from another parent about my abilities as a headmaster.  It wouldn't bother me if they were somewhat constructive, but no.

Wait.  This is an official letter.  "We regret to inform you…"

Oh, no.  Please, God, not now.  These people are the least deserving people of death.  Tom, what have you done?  You've killed two of the most decent people I know, and for what?  A prophesy?  Do you have to have so much power?  You're like Herod of old; the child that may take away your power must die.

Ah, but wait?  What's this?  Oh, Tom, and like Herod of old, you didn't succeed.  You may have killed Lily and James, but your doom still lives.  One day, Tom, he will destroy you.  I know you're still out there.  I will train this boy when he comes to me.  He won't know his responsibility, though.  He won't know that he is the only one who can kill you, to truly take away everything you have, as you have done to so many others.

He will not know…

Until he succeeds.

_a/n  Gah!!!  I tried to do this as best I could, and I hope you don't hate me.  Reviews would be nice.  I like reviews.  They make me feel special.  So warm, so fuzzy.  Love you all!_


	9. Petunia's POV

_a/n Again—all hail the mighty BastsCleopatra. I am not worthy of your greatness. I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I tried to write Harry again, and wouldn't ya know, it's the most difficult thing I've ever tried to do. How do babies think? I dunno. Maybe I'll switch to a dream sequence/flash back thingie where he sees what happens through someone else (PLEASE leave opinions in the form of reviews on this idea). I think after this I'll do Mrs. Weasley. Dunno. NE-hoo, on with the show!_

**POV #9—Petunia Dursley**

Oh, I'm so tired. I really don't want to get out of bed yet… Dudley's crying, though, I suppose I should go and make sure that my angel is alright. I think he's hungry. He has such an appetite, my darling boy.

Vernon is acting quite odd this morning. Muttering about odd happenings. I wonder what he's on about. Nothing odd _ever_ happens in our neighborhood. We're quite normal. Everything is normal. Stop it, Petunia, you're overreacting. He's probably just preoccupied with work. Yes, that'll be it. He's so busy these days, working over-time, trying to get that promotion.

Yes, Duddy's just hungry. Poor thing. I wonder how long he's been crying? Here, love, just sit in your high chair while Mummy fixes breakfast for you. Eggs, bacon, milk… Where in heaven's name is the milk?

Oh, that's right, it was supposed to get dropped off this morning. It doesn't look as if he's been by so far. It's revolting how slow that blasted milk man is. Here I am, trying to make my darling baby boy breakfast and there is nothing for him to drink. I suppose I could make him formula, but it just isn't the same.

Vernon is still muttering. What _is_ the problem with that man this morning? Vernon never talks to himself—I'm overreacting again. I have to stop. Think about something else. Formula, where's the formula?

Who's at the door? Oh, it's the wretched milk man. Why is he ringing the bell? And why is he holding a baby?

What does he want? No, this can't be right. A baby left on _our_ doorstep? Oh, how _very_ kind, they left us a letter. Fine, I'll take him, leave the milk on the doorstep. What does this letter say?

You stay here with Vernon while I see who dumped you here— What in the name of heaven… My sister… She's dead… Husband, too. Murdered? And they're dumping her brat with me?

Oh, Lily, I'll never forgive you for this. Getting yourself into such a mess that your baby gets dumped with me? I should get rid of—

His life is at stake? I'm the only one who can protect him… Some ancient magic, something about my blood…

Still, though, he's just a baby. I know I don't like any of their lot, but I can't just let him die. Mother and Father would never forgive me…

Looks like another mouth to feed, Vernon.

_a/n This would have been up earlier, but aparantly I did something illegal by using lyrics and disclaiming them. Along with, probably, six million other authors. Isn't the point of fanfiction taking stuff that's not yours and elaborating on it? Guess we should disable the whole site. (grumbles and flips the bird to the ass hole administrators) Shit heads. Speaking of disclaimers, I don't put them in my stories because (if thedumbasses were smart enough to look), I have one massive disclaimer to everything on my profile page, and it's actually pretty funny. Click my name link to see! "Bye bye, you dancing girls!" Oh, wait. That's a quote from _Phantom of the Opera_. Maybe I shouldn't say that. IT'S NOT MINE! IT'S WEBBER'S! Bitches. R/R! Love ya! Kisses! (moons the administrators that may be reading this story, then reminds them when they go to remove it that the author is an American citizen with voting rights. Go ahead--bust up the first ammendment to the Constitution of these United States of America. Not like it matters. Yeah. I'm not peeved at all. Nooooooooooooo. Not even a little bit...)_


	10. Harry's Dream POV

_a/n Okay, I didn't get any reviews about this idea (I really didn't get that many at all, period, which torqued me just a bit), so if you don't like it, I'm sorry—you should have said something when I gave you the chance. And that was kind of bitchy… I'll try not to do that again._

**POV #10—HARRY POTTER (The Dream Sequence)**

I hope I'll be able to sleep tonight. I'm not used to sharing the bed…

What's going on? I don't remember this. Where am I? That looks like my mum. I must be dreaming. She's beautiful. Wow—I really do have her eyes. They're bright. There's dad—he looks worried about something. I wonder…

Who's at the door? What's dad doing? Go? Go where, what am I supposed to—woah! How am I moving? I'm not walking. Someone's carrying me. My mother is carrying me. Where are we going? What's wrong?

This is too weird.

I'm in a room—my room? Maybe. I don't know. What is she saying? She's… She's singing to me. A lullaby. She's crying. Why is she…

Shit. I know exactly where I am.

Now someone is at _this_ door. It opens up without a knock. _He's_ there. He's laughing, telling my mother that it over. Give me to him and he'll leave. He'll let her live. She's saying no. She's crying. Don' cry, mum. I hate it when you cry…

She's screaming. I hate this place, I want to get out of here. Wake up, Harry. _Wake up._

Wait a moment. I don't remember this.

He's looking at me, now. He's… smiling. That's just creepy. Saying something about the prophesy. Focus, Harry. You need to hear this. _Remember_ this.

"…time. I've been waiting for this, little Harry. I've tried to get at you before, but no. No, Dumbledore decided to make sure you were protected at all costs. It did cost quite a bit. Shame about your mother and father. I could have used them, their skills."

Bastard.

"…an old fool, Dumbledore. Thinking he could trust Wormtail and Snape. Ha! As if they would ever stray from me. Loyal, that's what they are. Ah, well. Enough conversation, my boy. I can't waste time letting you get older."

He's raising his wand. He's going to kill me. Oh, _God_, he's going to kill me. He's saying the words. The curse.

Sweet Jesus! God, I wish I _had_ died, that wouldn't have hurt like this! My head… It's splitting open. I can feel the blood on my face. There's so much light…

He's gone. I'm alone. I'm…

Back in my room. I'm okay. Really, I'm fine—I'll live, Ginny.

Oh yes, I will live. _I will live._

_a/n Yeah, that sucked. Much harder than I bargained for. I'm outtie, leave ideas in the review box._


End file.
